Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powdery mildew resistance providing genes of Cucumis melo, wherein said resistance is provided by impairment of the present genes either at the expression or protein level. Further, the present invention relates to plants comprising the present resistance conferring genes and seeds, embryos or other propagation material thereof.
Powdery mildew (PM) is one of the main fungal diseases known in plants belonging to the Cucumis family such as Cucumis melo (melon), both in the field and greenhouse.
Powdery mildew diseases are generally caused by many different species of fungi of the order Erysiphales. The disease is characterized by distinctive symptoms such as white powder-like spots on the leaves and stems. Generally, the lower leaves are the most affected, but the mildew can appear on any part of the plant that is exposed above ground. As the disease progresses, the spots get larger and thicker as massive numbers of spores form, and the mildew spreads up and down the length of the plant such on the stem and even the fruits.
Severely affected leaves can become dry and brittle, or can wither and die. Because of the infection, the fruits can be smaller in size, fewer in number, less able to be successfully stored, sun scalded, incompletely ripe, and having a poor flavor. It may also predispose plants to be more vulnerable to other pathogens. Eventually, the plant can die.
Powdery mildew can, amongst others, be caused by the fungus Sphaerotheca fuliginea (recently renamed: Podosphaera xanthii also designated as Oidium erysiphoides) and/or Erysiphe cichoracearum DC (recently renamed: Golovinomyces cichoracearum also designated as Oidium chrysanthemi).
Considering the economic importance of Cucumis plant species, such as melon, there is a continued need in the art to provide powdery mildew resistance providing genes.
In view of the above need in the art, it is an object of the present invention, amongst other objects, to meet this need.